


Be Alright

by Kharino13



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Closets, F/M, Feels, Home Invasion, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharino13/pseuds/Kharino13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the funeral home with Beth and Daryl but their "home" gets invaded and they have to hide in a closet. Heart to heart with Daryl Dixon if that's possible. Major feels like seriously major feels warning. Enjoy!! (BTW first fic ever so I'd appreciate criticisms and tips!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Alright

Beth and Daryl had been at the house for no more than a few hours before Daryl spotted headlights coming up the road. Beth was in the kitchen organizing supplies and taking inventory when Daryl ran into the room.  
“Daryl? Jesus you scared me.” Surprised, Beth dropped the glass she was holding. It shattered on the floor below her feet. Men were shouting at each other and Daryl and Beth heard the clicks of guns.   
“Beth, come on, we got to go!” Daryl shouted at her.  
“Why? What happened?” Daryl grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the back door but three men could be seen through the glass.   
“Shit.” Daryl cursed as Beth struggled to get out of his reach.   
“Jesus Daryl, let go of me!” Beth practically shouted at Daryl.   
“Come on, this way.” Daryl turned just as glass shattered in the living room. Beth frantically got out her knife in anticipation while Daryl searched for a way out.   
“If anyone’s in there, you best hope I don’t find ya!” The man outside yelled at Beth and Daryl  
“Beth, go hide upstairs. I’ll keep ‘em occupied.” Daryl said sternly while the intruders fired guns at the house.   
“No way in hell, Daryl. I’m staying right here with you.” Beth retorted, looking him in the eye.  
“Jesus Christ woman. When’d you get so damn stubborn?”   
“You would’ve known if you’d been payin’ attention.”  
“Ah hell, c’mon lets go!” Daryl grabbed her slim wrist again and opened a door. It was a tiny hall closet, not even big enough to fit one person. Daryl pushed Beth into the closet and Beth hung onto him as Daryl shut the creaky door.   
“Shh Beth. Stay quiet.” Daryl ordered, keeping a tight hold around Beth’s wrist. Beth tried to look around the cramped space but it was too dark to see anything. She could barely make out the outline of Daryl but she could feel him and his warmth against her.   
“Daryl?”  
“What?” He whispered angrily.  
“How long do ya think we’ll be here?”  
“I don’t know. Now shut up or you’ll get us killed.” He said gruffly, tightening his grip on her. Beth had begun to hyperventilate; enclosed spaces with pitch-black darkness did not comfort her. She began to shake and her heart raced while she tried to find a way out. She frantically twisted and turned, searching for another door or a lamp of some kind in order to ease her panic. In her confused and panicked state, Beth kicked Daryl and he let out an angry curse.   
“Wait, I heard something. Shut up guys.” One of the men said outside the door. His heavy boots stopped and Daryl froze with fear. After a few minutes the man left to go search the rest of the house. Daryl let out a relieved breath but Beth was still panicking.   
“Beth, focus. Just relax okay?” Her unfocused eyes looked uncertainly at Daryl. “Just take deep breaths alright Beth?” Beth tried to follow his lead and calm down while Daryl sat there, unsure of what to do. Daryl reached a hand out to touch Beth’s shoulder and she shivered and shook.   
“I’m okay Daryl. Really I’m alright.” Beth tried to reassure Daryl.   
“Ya know Beth, it’s okay to not be okay.” Daryl sighed and looked at her. Beth’s blue eyes met Daryl’s and suddenly they filled with tears. He could see that Beth was trying to hold them back but one lone tear fell down her face. He reached up to brush it away and Beth glanced at him. It was unlike him to show any sort of care or emotion and Beth knew it wouldn’t last. She tried so hard to pretend she was strong and that she hadn’t lost Judith or her sister but she could only pretend for so long before those feelings of loss and abandonment made their way to the surface.   
“I’m sorry Daryl. I try so hard to be strong for you but I just can’t pretend I’m alright when I’m not.” The tears made silent rivers on her cheeks and she hung her head in shame. Daryl touched a finger to her chin and lifted it.   
“Look at me Beth. You’re the strongest person I know and I know that I’m not the greatest person to be stuck here with but I’m trying to be strong for you too. I lost a family that day too and I know I miss ‘em more than anything.” He gathered her into his arms and held her to his chest. She sobbed quietly while the last of the men left the house and for awhile Beth and Daryl shared this moment together.   
“We’ll be alright Beth. We’ll be okay.” And for one in this hellhole of a world, Beth knew that she really was going to be alright.


End file.
